icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1984–85 QMJHL season
The 1984–85 QMJHL season was the 16th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league experimented for this one season, awarding one point for an overtime loss. Points for an overtime loss would not be awarded again until the 1999–2000 QMJHL season. The Plattsburgh Pioneers were admitted to the league as an expansion team, and the first QMJHL franchise based in the United States. It was the second league expansion in three seasons, having added two franchise in the 1982–83 QMJHL season, bringing the league up to twelve teams. The league did not have an expansion draft. The Pioneers featured an all-American lineup of players, who were not playing in the NCAA. The team folded after losing its first 17 games in 1984. Games played against the Pioneers and the points earned, were not included in the final standings. The remaining eleven teams played 68 games each which counted in the regular season standings. The Shawinigan Cataractes finished first overall in the regular season, winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy. The Verdun Junior Canadiens won the President's Cup, defeating the Chicoutimi Saguenéens in the finals. Team changes * The Verdun Juniors were renamed the Verdun Junior Canadiens. * The Plattsburgh Pioneers joined the league as an expansion franchise, playing in the Lebel Division. * The Granby Bisons switched to the Dilio Division. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OL = Overtime loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against ‡Games played against the Plattsburgh Pioneers and the points earned, were not included in the final standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes Playoffs Claude Lemieux was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 40 points (23 goals, 17 assists). ;Quarterfinals * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 0. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Saint-Jean Castors 4 games to 1. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 4 games to 3. * Verdun Junior Canadiens defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1. ;Semifinals * Verdun Junior Canadiens defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 1. ;Finals * Verdun Junior Canadiens defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 0. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Daniel Berthiaume, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left defence - Steve Duchesne, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right defence - Yves Beaudoin, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left winger - Sergio Momesso, Shawinigan Cataractes * Centreman - Guy Rouleau, Longueuil Chevaliers * Right winger - Claude Lemieux, Verdun Junior Canadiens * Coach - Ron Lapointe, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Alain Raymond, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Left defence - Steven Finn, Laval Voisins * Right defence - James Gasseau, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Left winger - Luc Robitaille, Hull Olympiques * Centreman - Stephane Richer Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Marc Damphousse, Shawinigan Cataractes * Coach - Mario Bazinet, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Verdun Junior Canadiens *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Shawinigan Cataractes *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Daniel Berthiaume, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Guy Rouleau, Longueuil Chevaliers *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Claude Lemieux, Verdun Junior Canadiens *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Daniel Berthiaume, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Yves Beaudoin, Shawinigan Cataractes *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Jose Charbonneau, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Jimmy Carson, Verdun Junior Canadiens *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Robert Desjardins, Shawinigan Cataractes *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Patrick Emond, Chicoutimi Sagueneens *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Claude Gosselin, Québec Remparts References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons